doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/Pollution 2041
Review: Chocolate! The plot of this episode was a brilliant concept with an excellent start with the acid planet and a very intriguing storyline to follow. The companions were a bit absent for the majority of the plot with little lines and them finding out about the exact date from which Earth was polluting could have been a longer journey with clues along the way. The enemies Terrrons or whatever they were called are an excellent concept and definitely have huge potential to return in the future. The storyline was fast paced and always an exciting journey and there were many funny moments which I enjoyed like the Shalek and chocolate mini storyline which I found very enjoyable with Shalek proving his continual funny nature with the paradox jokes and the scientists with them not having a clue, these tiny bits have made your stories a lot more enjoyable then when you started out which with more words provides more hope so more chance for humour which has been worked very well into your more recent stories. Like you mentioned on chat this does seem to contribute to a bigger arc and I think it is referring to the much awaited return of the Joker with the Terrorons knowing the Time Lords and there has been constant time meddling but this is only a theory and could be proven completely wrong. The reference to the time unblockage being 48% was also a good continuation of the overall arc. In conclusion this was a strong story with a strong premise and despite maybe skipping over parts and being a bit too fast paced it was still a great episode of DWA with the narrative run and the humour and the various continuations of arc which excellently fitted in and has provided more materials in which readers of DWA can guess with my theories probably being wrong but S4 is looking like the best writing of MC13 yet with this story probably being one of the best of the season. Keep up the fantastic work! Turtlecake365 (talk) 23:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Review!!! :D Wow! Awesome story! I really liked the villains, and I am very eager to see them return with a full back story! :D And then the Delta symbol... Plus the Doctor not wanting to tell who the president is... And the time changing... So much parts of the story arc! :P I am so excited for the finale right now! :D I also liked all the mentions to previous things like the Empty Child and the Island of Paradox! Plus, a lot of action and humor! And I loved Shalek discovering chocolate! :D A brilliant story which once again shows how much you have improved! Anyway, now down to my own theories; I think that the one who planted the idea of the Terrorons into the heads of the scientists was a Time Lord, since they knew Time Lords. And then the Delta symbol... Maybe it has something to do with Powers? Or Darugis? And the child... Who was he? For some reason I think he's the future child of Alfie and Alice! :D Plus the president... I think this is fully wrong, but I really hope it's Shalek! XD Finn Tracy (talk) 15:54, June 14, 2015 (UTC)